


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Y'shtola becomes the second to learn a detail of their newest adventurer's background, under uncomfortable circumstances.
Series: Deidre Hunt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

Wheiskaet’s utter unwillingness to comply without sending them on some series of errands had eroded Y’shtola’s patience. The man had suggested they meet the owner of Costa del Sol before they departed on their stints of various chores. Gegeruju; the man who had bought up the land after it's failure to convert to farms, lounged openly between the scantily clad women in his employ. Deidre, who had traded her robes in for a red sleeveless tunic and knee length leggings in the early summer humidity, caught his eye immediately when he noticed their approach. He set his wineglass aside, throwing open his arms with delight.

"Rebecca, dearest! How wonderful of you to return to me!" Y'shtola looked over, a question on the tip of her tongue, halting it when she saw the color drain from her companions face. "The years have treated you well I see."

"'m not Rebecca."

"No?" He asked, eyebrows skyrocketing before he sat up to study her closer. "But of course, the resemblance is unmistakable," he remarked, prompting the women beside him to agree. Whether or not they were being honest, Y'shtola could not tell. "You must be her daughter, then! Denise, wasn't it, after her own?"

"Deidre."

"Ah, father's first then, my apologies. Have you come to offer…?" He trailed off, taking note of the staff she carried. "Not following your lovely mother's path of employment, I presume?" She shook her head. "A shame," he sighed wistfully, "tis been some time since I last beheld her; if you could be… persuaded otherwise, I assure I would pay quite handsomely." His grin made Y'shtola's tail lash.

"No thank you." Deidre enunciated, unnaturally tense.

"I do believe we have elsewhere to be, if you would excuse us." Y'shtola did not wait to be excused, Deidre nearly tripping in her haste to follow her away from that man. "I do not know who he mistook you for-"

"My mother."

Y'shtola paused in surprise.

"Truly? I had thought him completely mistaken!" She looked her over again, concern for her pallor. "You seem rather shaken. Perhaps you should sit for a moment." Deidre waved her gloved hand, continuing toward where her Chocobo was stabled. "May I ask what… line of work, your mother is in? Is she a dancer?" Deidre did not answer for a moment, instead busying herself with checking the straps on Baby's saddle.

"Prostitute."

"Seven hells!" She exclaimed, fur standing on end as the truth of the situation became clear. "I-" she cut herself off, taking a moment to let the outrage pass so she could speak calmly. "If we are to have any more interactions with that man, I will handle him myself. Tis poor enough we must dally here so _without_ you suffering such… _propositions_."

"Y'would?"

"Of course."

Her shoulders relaxed, if only slightly.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Skeleton Key by Dessa, which as a whole fits Deidre pretty well but if you listen to it you'll know the line that caused this fic.  
> If you're interested in the rest of deidre's story please subscribe to the series! I have many one-shots planned all the way through to ShB.  
> I can be found on tumblr at smallest-turtle, where I am known to post WIP related things about her and the scions.  
> Comment are adored and encouraged!


End file.
